rakionfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Maps
Rakion is a strategy action game. Be familiar the map and set up your own strategy. Prior occupations and team work is the key factory. Icefield In this widest battle map, there is a Gold Golem in the center space. Which side Gold Golem attacks more affects the victory and defeat. The Tomb of the King In this narrow map, the two camps and Gold Golem forms a T. The consequence of the first battle in the central area and occupation of this area are key factors for victory. Draco Valley In this long distance map, there are many battles during movement and warps are used frequently. It's crucial to block the enemy's warp area. Archer and Mage's role in wide areas are important. Snake Temple As this map has many rise and falls, skilled jump technique is required. The strategy of occupying thus blocking enemies from approaching Gold Golem is used often. Underground Altar The battle at the opening part in the long and narrow bridge in the center affects the game flow. Offense and defense of the player with the Gold sword and the defense team at the circular stairway is important. Covolt Peak This battle happens in the tower at the peak of the highest mountain Covolt. This map has vertical features so the skill of decreasing damage by controlling how you fall is essential. Lava War 1 Designed for death match, this map requires you to battle and dodge lavas at the same time. Acquiring items in the four corners and center is a key factor for victory. Lava War 2 Designed for death match, there is a 8-shaped road in the middle of the lava area. Falling into lava do a lot of damage so look out. Cage Designed for death match, this assymetricalmap consists of various forms which require you to hide or use heights. Guerilla attacks and grasping the enemy's movement location is helpful. Gravity This battle happens at the castle at the end of the continent. It has special features like fighting at a highly located bridge and passages that can control gravity. Mammoth You confront your passage with only one passage in between in the ice cave. Remember slippery areas and acquire energy items. Underground An exclusive map for Death Match, surrounded by cliffs with hot lovav flowing underneath. Strategic play using the alter in the center is mandatory and choosing 4 warp-zone becomes available by avoiding damage when falling into the lava. Eight Arenas 8 rooms will be connected one by one and each room will contain 1 team-mate and 1 enemy. There will be a wall that can be broken in order to go to another room. You must eliminate the enemy in your room in order to help out the team-mate in the other room. Another Tomb Deadly lava is flowing through narrow tunnels and hills. This map requires high strategy. For the victory, our team needs to occupy the center area faster than the enemy. Desert Valley Surrounded by the sands and dunes of the desert, this map is designed for death match. With a small Oasis in the middle, this is a fierce basttlefield. Twin Castle This battle happens at the twin castles after forming camps. The quick changing of defense and offense is a key factor for victory. Grasping the enemy's attack route quickly is important. Category:Game Guides Category:About Rakion